Fuzz
by 02nekofankanojo02
Summary: Tohru finds a cat. Kyou is jealous. Where's Yuki? And is Shigure hungry again? COMPLETE!
1. The Neko

Fuzz

My cat inspired me to write this story. I was playing with him on the coffee table and he fell off and I said, "You're so clumsy Kyou!" and my cat's name is Boomer! (Don't ask, my mom named him.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket... that is Natsuki Takaya's job.

* * *

Tohru was walking home from helping Yuki at the garden. She was a little dirty, as she always was when coming back from the garden with him. (No, not that way you perv!) She decided she was going to go home and wash up a little and then fix lunch for everybody.

"Sohma-kun, what would you like for lunch?" she said.

"Whatever you would like to make." he said, looking over at her and smiling.

When they reached the dog's house, she immediately went to the front stairs and reached towards the door. To her surprise, it flung open by itself. When her brain finally caught up with her sight, she realised that indeed, it had not opened itself, but Kyou had opened it. Before she knew what was happening, she was surrounded by a cloud of orange smoke.

"Eh-Ky-Kyou-kun! I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot! I didn't see you there!" she stammered.

Kyou had already gone, clothes around his neck. He hadn't heard her apology.

"Where did Kyou-kun go?" she asked. She was still in a daze from where she had fallen over from the impact of Kyou running out of the door.

"Don't worry about him!" said Shigure, coming into view.

"Shigure-san! What is Kyou-kun going to eat for lunch?" she asked. He hasn't missed lunch for a long time.

"If he cooked for himself for four months, I'm sure he can find something to eat until dinner." said Shigure.

"Maybe I should go find him!" she said worried.

"No, no. He'll come back!" he said before realising that she had already gone. He looked around and saw that she had left. "Now who is going to make my lunch?" he cried dramatically.

* * *

Tohru had walked off in the direction she thought Kyou would have gone. It wasn't long until she had arrived there. She did in fact find an orange cat sitting there.

"Kyou-kun! There you are! I thought you would be here."

The cat looked at her quzzically. He meowed softly.

"I have never heard you meow before!"

"That's because I have never meowed in front of you." she heard a very familiar voice behind her. She quickly turned around to see Kyou standing there.

"If you're right there, than who is this?" she asked, turning and pointing to the cat behind her and it was gone. She turned back around and saw that it was climbing on Kyou, who had sat down.

She was confused. How did this cat look so much like Kyou? She had lived with him for how long? About two years? She blushed a deep shade of red.

"I thought that cat was you." she said slowly. She was so embarrassed right now.

"Don't worry about it." he said calmly.

He started unconsciously petting the cat that had climbed onto his shoulder. It meowed again. Tohru giggled. Kyou smiled. He suddenly realised that he was petting the cat and put his hand in his lap.

The cat launched itself off of Kyou's shoulder and landed right in Tohru's lap.

"Oh, hi cat-san!" she said. She automatically started petting it. It purred loudly enough for Kyou to hear it.

Kyou started to get annoyed. He felt jealousy towards this cat. He didn't like it that the cat was making her so happy when not even he could. He was desperately thinking of something to say to her to make her turn her attention to him. He was going crazy watching her smile that idiotic smile that she usually wore around the house when it was a different cat making her smile that way. A cat of the same color no less!

"Um, Tohru? Can we go home now? I'm starting to get hungry!"

"Sure Kyou-kun! But what about this cat? He looks so lonely!" she said holding the cat up in front of Kyou.

"No! I mean, uh, I don't think Shigure would want a cat in the house." he said.

"But you're a cat Kyou-kun!" she said. She was hugging the cat up to her chest.

"That's not what I meant! I, uh, (sigh) Fine. We can take it home." he said. He didn't want the cat to go home with them, but he didn't want her to know why.

They started walking home and before they even got ten feet, he reached out and grabbed her hand. She blushed but held his hand. She looked up at him and smiled. She then looked a little worried.

"What's wrong now?" he asked impatietly.

"I'm about to drop the kitty!" she said with a flushed face.

"Here, I'll take it." he said and took the cat from her with his free hand. The cat instantly started purring again. They walked the rest of the way home holding hands.

When they reached the house, Shigure was waiting for their return. He was sitting on the porch cradling his head in his hands. They could hear him mumbling to himself.

"Why did she leave me like that? I'm going to starve!"

"What would you like to eat Shigure-san?" said Tohru walking up to him. She and Kyou were still holding hands.

He looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Oh Tohru-kun! You're home! I thought I was going to starve sitting here on the porch!" he said dramatically. Then he noticed that they were holding hands. It was all he could do to keep from cracking up!

Kyou saw him looking and instantly released her hand. The cat that was on his shoulder meowed.

"Oh Kyou-kun! You're such a two-timer!" said Shigure playfully.

"What? What are you talking about you damn dog?" yelled Kyou.

"I can't wait until Kagura-chan finds out about this! Kyou is dating three girls at once!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Kagura-chan, Tohru-kun, and this pretty little cat!" he said indicating the cat that was still on Kyou's shoulder.

"You stupid dog! First off, this cat is a boy!"

"Oh Kyou! How would you have come across this little bit of information?" asked Shigure. He was enjoying himself.

"Did you forget that I am a cat too?" Kyou getting annoyed. He was trying to not let it get to him because he knew that that was Shigure's intention, but he couldn't help it.

"I should go make lunch now." said Tohru.

"Yes Tohru-kun! Before I die!" Shigure said holding his stomach. Kyou hit him on the head.

"Don't talk to her like that! She's not your servant!" said Kyou defensively.

"Kyou-kun so protective!" said Shigure, smiling widely.

Tohru went inside to make lunch and Kyou and Shigure went into the living room to wait for it. Kyou had brought the cat inside. Yuki walked into the living room from washing up after the garden work.

"Yuki-kun! You'll never guess what I witnessed today!" said Shigure.

"Don't even think about it." said Kyou, who was sitting across from Yuki at the table. They had decided to wait in the dining room for lunch.

"What did you do you stupid cat?" asked Yuki beginning to wonder.

"Don't call me that! I didn't do anything!"

"But you were holding Tohru-kun's hand today when you came home." said Shigure.

"What? You were?" Yuki asked. He was starting to get annoyed at the cat that was sitting across from him. (In case you are wondering, the 'wrong neko' is in the living room on the couch. He had fallen asleep.)

Tohru had just finished the lunch at this time. She was bringing the dishes into the dining room. Yuki just glared at Kyou. Tohru finished setting everything up and sat down on Kyou's right side. Kyou noticed Yuki glaring at him and decided to ignore it. He could take care of that later. Now he was going to concentrate on being mad at Shigure. Tohru didn't notice Yuki's glaring or she would have asked him about it. She was asking Shigure about his novels. Shigure was positively delighted at this and answered enthusiastically. Kyou kept rolling his eyes and Yuki continued to glare at Kyou. Kyou tried not to say anything to Shigure or Yuki because he didn't want her to know that he liked her. She probably already thought he did, but she wasn't even paying attention to him. Maybe she just didn't like him like that.

After they finished, Kyou headed up to the roof, and Shigure went to his office to work on finishing a novel that he was sure Mii would be expecting soon. Yuki went to his room to finish his weekend homework, and Tohru started the laundry.

* * *

Well, that was chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing it! I will be writing more.. but I don't know when... XD I am having fun with this story! It wasn't originally going to be a romance.. and it was going to be a one-shot that is like, not even half the size of this chapter, but I put a little fluff... and then I just had to make it a romance! 


	2. The Fuzz

Fuzz

I am so getting into this story right now! I love it.

dis-a-cuh-laimer: Don't own it!

After Tohru finished the laundry, she went into the living room to see if the cat was still there. Kyou was walking into the living room to get the cat. It was still asleep on the couch. It had moved from it's original position. It was now sprawled out over the cushion. Tohru giggled at the sight of it.

"Awww so kawaii! Look at the adorable kitty!" she exclaimed.

It stirred in it's sleep and slowly opened it's eyes. Meowing softly, it yawned and stretched.

Tohru went to the couch and picked up the awakening cat.

"What should we name him?" she asked looking at Kyou. He walked over to her and started to pet the cat in her hands.

"Fuzz." he said. He was staring at the cat. It was almost the same exact color as he was.

"What Kyou-kun?" asked Tohru. She wondered why Kyou had said that.

"I said 'Fuzz'.." he said, still petting the cat. Yuki came into the living room stretching his fingers after all the homework he had to do.

"Where did that cat come from?" he asked. He hadn't noticed it before.

"I found it when I was looking for Kyou-kun earlier." She replied, hugging it close. It tried to jump away but to no avail. When Tohru finally loosened her grip, Fuzz took the opportunity to jump over onto Kyou's head.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Kyou-kun, I don't think that cat can answer you." said Shigure from the table.

"Shut up! I know that!" yelled Kyou startling Fuzz and making him scratch Kyou's head. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Why did you let that thing in the house?" asked Yuki starting to get annoyed.

"I let Kyou in here didn't I?"

"Actually if I remember right, that stupid cat had to stay here on Akito's orders." Yuki started glaring at Shigure.

"Oh right. I remember now!"

Kyou was starting to get mad at Shigure. He growled.

"Dammit! Shut up about that! I don't care about Akito!" said Kyou.

"Maybe we should go get some food for, uh, Fuzz." said Tohru reaching up to pet the cat on Kyou's head.

"Yeah. I wonder what kind of food he eats." said Kyou. He was trying to look at the cat, but it was too far back.

Tohru and Kyou left to get the food for Fuzz. (Don't ask why I named the cat that.. I just did.. actually my friend did... XD)

When they finally got to the store, it took a while to find it. They found it, then had trouble choosing what kind to get. They decided to get two different kinds.

They were just walking into the house when they heard a loud hissing from inside. They walked in to investigate. Kyou told Tohru to be quiet so they woudn't disturb anything.

"Save me from this rabid beast!" they heard Shigure yelling from the living room. They walked in to find Shigure backed against the wall and Fuzz had his back arched.

"Shigure, what did you do to it?" asked Kyou walking over to him and pulling him up by his shirt.

"I didn't do anything... eh heh.." said Shigure.

"Damn dog! Tell me what you did!"

"I just pushed him off of the couch while he was asleep. It's nothing for him to get so worked up about!"

Fuzz got bored with scaring this dumb person so he went over to Tohru and rubbed against her leg.

"Hi Fuzz-san! I have something for you! Come with me!" she said walking into the kitchen. Fuzz somehow understood her and followed.

She put a little bit of one kind of food on a little dish and the other on.. another. He sniffed them both then scarfed down one of them.

"You must be hungry!" she said happily. She was glad she got something he liked. He didn't seem to like the other one very much because he tried a piece and then looked up at her and meowed. She understood what he wanted and poured more into the first dish. He finished this one too. She decided to get him some water. Kyou walked into the kitchen to see what was taking so long.

"Hi Kyou-kun! He doesn't seem to like that kind." she said pointing at the one that he had chosen. "He likes mine though!" she exclaimed.

"Tohru-kun! Don't you think we'll need a litter box, too?" asked Shigure coming into the kitchen with what appeared to be a list.

"What is that Shigure-san?"

"Oh, this is my list of things that I need you two to get for me so that he can stay!" said Shigure holding it up.

"Why us? Why don't you go do it?"

"I have a novel to finish!"

"Like that has ever mattered before!"

"This time, Mii sent me something that made me want to get it done quicker!"

"What was it, Shigure-san?" asked Tohru with a dazed look on her face.

"No! Don't make me read it! So scary, oh so scary!" said Shigure, holding his hands in front of himself as if to protect himself.

"Fine we'll get the stuff. But you're paying for it!"

"Ok Kyou-kun! Thank you so much!" he said handing Tohru the list. She quickly scanned it.

"Shigure-san, do you really think we need a magazine to take care of Fuzz?"

"What if he tries eating me again? I need to protect myself!"

"You are hopeless." Yuki said.

"Let's go Tohru." said Kyou. He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside.

They walked a little way in silence then Tohru remembered that they were holding hands.. again. She blushed. He squeezed her hand gently. She blushed even deeper red. She squeezed it back a little harder. Only then did he remember that he was holding her hand. He started to blush a little himself. He wanted to hide it so he turned away.

"Kyou-kun? Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"Huh? No." he said looking at her. She saw the slight blush and took it wrongly.

"Kyou-kun! Are you sick?" she asked putting her hand on his forehead.

"No I'm not sick." he took the hand from his head into his other free one. She came around to face him. He was smiling a very rare smile. It wasn't so rare anymore, but it was still pretty uncommon. She looked into his bright orange eyes. She hadn't noticed before just how captivating they were. He was looking into her brown eyes. They continued to stare into each others eyes for a while. The first to look away was Tohru. She looked down at the leaves surrounding their feet. The leaves had just recently fallen. They were all the pretty colors of fall. Red, orange, brown, they were so beautiful.

"Kyou-kun, we should go get this stuff for Shigure. He might get worried." she said quietly.

"You're right. Let's go." he continued to hold one of her hands while they started walking again.

How do you like my chappie 2? I hope you like it! Oh, and don't forget to review!


	3. The Fluff pt 1

Fuzz

I don't have anything else to say... except if you don't like fluff.. beware! This chapter will be fluffy!

disclaimer: ...again? Do I have to disclaim it again?

* * *

Tohru and Kyou were walking home from the store, when Kyou suddenly stopped walking. 

"What is it, Kyou?" asked Tohru, stopping right in front of him.

"I think we forgot something."

Tohru pulled the list out of her pocket and looked at it, then at the things in the sacks that they were carrying.

"I think we forgot the magazine. He doesn't need it anyway." said Kyou.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should go back." she said. She turned around to go back.

"No, he can live without it. Besides, it would be funny to watch him get beat up by a cat other than me." said Kyou, snickering. He said something under his breath so that she couldn't hear it.

"What Kyou?" she asked. She had seen his lips move but she couldn't hear what he had said.

"I said I can't stand it when that damn little cat makes you so happy! It really pisses me off!" he said angrily.

"What do you mean? If you don't like Fuzz, then why did you want to keep him?"

"Because, I, uh, I just couldn't tell you no. I couldn't. I would have said no, but I couldn't bring myself to make you upset." he said looking down as if he were embarrassed.

"Kyou-kun, I wouldn't have minded if you had said no. You didn't have to say yes." she said looking at him. She could see him blushing a little.

"I'm sure." he said sarcastically.

"Why would a cat making me happy make you mad?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know. It just did." he said.

"Oh, okay. But what don't you like about Fuzz?" she asked.

"I got mad when he was making you laugh when you first found him. I can't do that.. and it really pisses me off!" he said.

"It's okay Kyou-kun. I like you just the way you are!"

"You do?"

"Yes! It's the same with Yuki-kun and Shigure-san, too." she said happily.

'What was I thinking? Of course she doesn't like me like that. She probably likes that damn Yuki more than she likes me.' he thought. Anger and hatred for that 'rat' was welling up inside him.

"Damn rat!" he said clenching his fist. (I will get to the fluff in a minute! Be patient with me!)

"Kyou, what's wrong? Did I say something? If I did, please tell me because I don't want you to be angry with me." she said quickly.

"Huh?" he asked, spinning around to face her. "I'm not mad at you. I just can't stand that damn rat!"

"Eh?" she asked. She was trying to figure out how Yuki got into the conversation.

"Nothing." he said, blushing more than before. "Let's go somewhere real quick before we go home." he said, taking her hand and pulling toward a place she had once been with Hiro and Kisa. It was the park. Kyou led her to a tree and sat down. She sat down beside him.

"Why did we come here Kyou-kun?"

"Don't you like it here?"

"Yes, but won't Shigure be worried if we don't get home soon?" she asked. She looked around and noticed that there was not very many people there.

"I don't care if he worries. Let him worry!" he said.

"What about dinner?"

"It's only four o'clock."

"What are we going to do here?" she asked. She started to watch a butterfly.

Kyoulooked ather from his position on her left side. She continued to watch the butterfly floating around the flowers. She didn't notice him watching her.

"Kyou-kun, I never did why find out, you know what I'm talking about?"

He started laughing. Tohru looked over at him inquisitively.

"What?" he asked.

"What I meant to say was, I never did find out why you don't like Fuzz. Why don't you want him to make me laugh?"

His face reddened. He didn't know quite how to answer this question.

"Why are you blushing? Did I make you embarrassed? I don't-" she exclaimed. He hushed her.

"It's not you, well actually it is you... (sigh) the thing is," he started. He couldn't believe he was going to try to finish this sentence. "I-er-I can't say it." he said looking at the grass under him.

"What can't you tell me? Did I do something to make you not like me?" she asked worriedly. She treasured his company.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's actually knida the opposite." he said. He wondered if she knew what he was talking about by now.

"What do you mean, Kyou-kun?" she asked. She had no idea what he meant.

"I like you." he said quietly, still looking down.

She immediately turned red. She bent over trying hide it. That's when he knew something was wrong. His first thought was that she was sick.

"What? Does that makeyou sick?"

"Oh, no! It's not that! You just surprised me!" she stammered.

"So you heard that?" he asked. He had said that he liked her very quietly.

"Did you not want me to?"

"I just didn't think you would actually hear it." (I know I've been putting it off.. TRUST ME! It will come soon) "You probably don't even like me that way." he said. He quickly got up and started walking away.

"Kyou-kun, wait!" she said. She started to follow him.

He stopped when he heard her say that. She hadn't been paying attention, and ran straight into his back. He transformed into the all too familiar orange cat.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you stop! I hope you're not mad at me!"

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Why are you leaving? Fuzz's stuff is still back at the tree." she replied. She was worried she had done something to upset.

"So go get it." he said. He was annoyed at the fact that he thought she liked Yuki more.

She went and got it because, of course, he was a cat and couldn't pick it up. She decided that it would look strange for her to be following an orange cat if someone where to pass her, so she picked Kyou up as well.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked.

* * *

They were almost home and Tohru had been thinking about what Kyou had said. Suddenly, she felt something small, yet rough brush against her cheek.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! (ha ha) I will get back to you in about two weeks! (j/k It'll be about an hour or two!) Don't forget to review! 


	4. The Fluff pt 2

I couldn't stay away from the fluff any longer! I would have died! So here is the next chapter! Oh, and thank you x3 kawii babii x3 for that compliment! That was very nice of you! -

No more disclaimers please!

* * *

Tohru looked down to see Kyou staring up at her. She smiled and hugged him tight. He had justed licked her cheek.She kissed the top of his head. 

"You should probably let me down before Shigure sees." he said.

"Oh, right." she said loosening her grip on him. He jumped down, and they waited for him to change back before saying anything else.

After he had finally transformed back and, well, got dressed, he faced her again. He didn't know what to do. She was staring at him, waiting for him to do, or say, something. A slight breeze stirred the leaves that were still in the trees. Tohru's hair had also been disturbed by the cool breeze. Kyou walked closer to her and brushed it away. He was beginning to think that she was tired of standing out here from the way she was fidgeting. It was now or never.

She was standing in front of him, waiting for him to do something. She was nervous. What about Shigure? She hadn't even cooked their dinner yet. She was a little fidgety. She wondered if he was cold. The wind was a bit cold. She knew that if she wanted to do this, she would have to act now.

They both acted at the same time, each leaning towards the other. They finally met in the middle, and locked each other in a kiss that neither hoped would end.

"I take it your grocery store date went well. I hope I wasn't intruding!" said Shigure.

They immediately stepped away from each other. Their cheeks were painted a bright shade of red. Half because Shigure had just surprised the hell out of them, and half because it was kind of cold.

"Kyou-kun, you licked me." she said softly. Not softly enough however. (She was talking about when he was a cat.)

"Now I know what you two were up to! You naughty kitty, Kyou-kun!" said Shigure playfully.

"Dammit! Why the hell did you sneak up on us like that?"

Shigure ignored it and went on taunting Kyou.

"You two should get a room next time!"

"Shut up!"

"Kyou-kun, we should go home now. I still need to make dinner." Tohru's saying that set off another burst of things from Shigure.

"I thought you would never say that! I am going to starve! Hurry! You can't keep a busy man waiting!" he said.

"Dammit! When are you ever busy? And quit talking to Tohru like she's a servant! Didn't you just eat lunch a few hours ago?" he asked. He hated it when Shigure talked about Tohru like this.

"Oh no! I never made lunch! I am such an idiot! Why didn'tI make lunch?" said Tohru. She had just remembered that Shigure had given her the list of cat supplies before she got to make lunch.

Shigure started to walk home, leaving Tohru and Kyou behind. They stayed back behind him so that he couldn't bother them anymore. Tohru reached out and took Kyou's hand and continued walking. Shigure looked back to make sure they were coming and saw their hands and couldn't suppress his giggles. They continued walking like that. Kyou and Tohru holding hands and Shigure giggling about it in front of them.

* * *

Well? How did you like it? I am ending it there. I hope you enjoyed reading it! I loved writing it! And I do appreciate reviews though! I would have had it up sooner.. but I fell asleep before I got it typed.. Well, I better get going!


End file.
